Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki
Freddy vs Sachiko remastered TN.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 V3 Freddy vs Sachiko 3.png|Cartoonfan12345 V2 Freddy vs Sachiko-0.png|Cartooonfan12345 Freddy_Fazbear_VS_Sachiko_Shinozaki.png|UTF Description Five Nights at Freddy's vs Corpse Party! A battle between two ghostly killers! Will Sachiko die a second time, or will Freddy be in decommission? Introduction Wiz: Child murder, one of the worst crimes a person can commit and can lead to the death penalty. Boomstick: Or it could lead to said child becoming a vengeful spirit that won't hesitate to kill you in the worst way possible. Like Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of Fazbear Entertainment. Wiz: And Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl in the red dress. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QxZPpKgsxQ) Wiz: The world of entertainment is an ever evolving one. From cartoons, to video games, to even cool shows online, the limits are your imagination! And back in the late twentieth century, the craze was pizzerias with colorful, singing, animatronic animals. Boomstick: ... Wiz? Why the hell would ANYONE find these things entertaining?! Wiz: Well yeah they are uncanny. Anyway, one of the biggest companies within this business was undoubtedly Fazbear Entertainment with it's mascots, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Boomstick: But things weren't all sunshine and rainbows when a man decided "Hey, I think I'll go murder some children today!" So he put on a yellow Bonnie suit, lured some kids away from their parents, and killed them all! Wiz: And when no one was looking, the animatronic marionette stuffed the children's bodies into the costumes of the characters Fredbear, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and the head of the company, Freddy Fazbear. (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaq8lp8q-Sg) Wiz: Being an animatronic robot, Freddy is naturally going to be tougher than an average human. And that he is, being able to overpower and stuff a grown man into an empty Freddy costume. Plus if we scale him to his fellow animatronics, his jaw strength is great enough to crush a small child's skull. Boomstick: And for being a bunch of robots, these things are really light on their feet! Foxy was analyzed to move at thirteen meters a second! So Freddy's gotta be able to do the same! Wiz: And Freddy is also likely more durable, given his body is made from a metal endoskeleton with a bear costume protecting it. And while he my not look like it, Freddy is actually pretty good at keeping himself hidden. He will often try and keep himself out of sight in order to ambush a target. And surprisingly, this can actually work pretty well in his favor. Boomstick: Plus this guy was able to lift and throw an arcade machine like it was nothing! But despite that, Freddy's not unstoppable. Wiz: Enough damage can likely break Freddy's body. Plus electricity is fatal to Freddy's body and can make him shut down. Not to mention that while he is good at stealth attacks, his movements and attack patterns can become predictable as time goes on. Boomstick: But that doesn't really matter since you can't actually put him down for good. Considering the fact that even if his body is destroyed, the child spirit that haunts him will still be around. But it's not like it can do much anyway. Wiz: Do yourself a favor and never accept a job offer from this pizza giving, singing animatronic bear. *The power in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza goes out and Freddy's face can be seen glowing outside of the office with music playing before everything goes to black, then Freddy jumpscares the player/viewer* Freddy Fazbear jumpscare.gif Sachiko Shinozaki (WARNING: If you have a sensitive stomach or dislike gore or themes and descriptions of gore, the author recommends either skipping this segment or clicking off this page immediately) (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCyBXs8F7TY) Wiz: Sachiko Shinozaki was your typical average girl. She went to school, she had a mom and dad... well, until her father died from an unknown circumstance, leaving the girl with only her mother to care for her. Boomstick: Man, not even a minute into this and I'm already depressed... *cough* Continue. Wiz: Sachiko and her mother, Yoshie, were still happy together, despite the lost family member. But one fateful event would bring the girl's whole world crashing down. Boomstick: Yeah... the Principal was kind of a pervert. After school one day, he tried to rape poor Yoshie, which resulted in her accidentally falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. And yes, it WAS an accident! Cause after she died, the bastard was horrified with what he did. And to top it all off, Sachiko saw the whole thing! Wiz: Wanting to protect his reputation, Takamine, the principle, did what any guilty man would do in this situation: kill any witnesses. So he strangled the poor girl to death. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJIhjGSD3-0) Conculsion Freddy Fazbear wins.jpg|If Freddy wins Sachiko wins.jpg|If Sachiko wins Next Time Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Undead vs. Robot" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music